templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikaru Shipwrights
The Mikaru Shipwrights also known as the Mikaru Corporation was the Shipwrights guild that the Mikaru Clan headed. They operated out of a towers on Coruscant, Corellia, and Eshan until circa. They owned and operated a small shipyard in orbit around Centax-3 and another over Utapau, and they had a Factory Complex on Centax-3 and a small production facility inside the Mikaru Towers. Their main production facility was in orbit of Eshan. They held stock in Kuat Drive Yards, CEC, Mon Calamari, and SoroSuub, all four of which purchased Designs or commissioned the shipwrights. In addition to Ships, they design/produce a small number of land vehicles and weapons, as well as ship components. They also do custom ship design jobs, producing one of a kind ships, with the ability to reproduce unless specifically requested by the original commissioner. During the Clone Wars the Mikaru Corporation primarily produced equipment designed by other companies to bolster the forces of the Republic. However, they also produced some products for the Republic, like the Advanced Assault Droid Walker, which were rejected or the Type-711 Sniper Rifle which was used by some clone troopers and planetary militias. After the Rise of the Empire the Corporation produced designs, weapons, droids, and equipment for the Empire, while very discretely supplying the Alliance. When the Empire started to crumble after Endor the Mikaru Corporation, who had been forced to relocate to their Head Quarters on Eshan lead a revolt, along with nearly every other Echani Warrior on the world to overthrow their Imperial overseers. After this the current Sovereign, Muri Mikaru, was placed as Defacto of the Free Echani Alliance a collection of all the Echani clans on Eshan under a single flag with the Mikaru Corporation acting as their Military branch and Muri, the most respected diplomat on the world, as their leader. One of the first actions of the FEA was to liberate Ord Cestus from the Empire, it eventually released worlds under its flag, and itself into the New Republic as a sub-group. After the Rise of the GFFA, and the Fel Empire, the Mikaru clan produced for both groups, and even continued old imperial designs for the Fel Empire. Durring the Sith-Imperial War the Corporation was forced to build Fury-class starfighters due to the Clans only male heir to the title Sovereign being forced to do Sith bidding. If the clan refused, he would have been killed, and the clans head line ended. Following his escape from sith clutches the Mikaru clan were secretly informed, and slowly began rigging Fury-classes with bombs or rigged systems, and preparing for their Escape. Products Vehicles Super Heavy Capital Ships *Assertor-class Star Dreadnought (With MMA) Heavy Capital Ships *Bellator-class Star Battlecruiser *Intimidator-class Star Destroyer *Eshan-class Cargo Carrier *Katakana-class Battlecruiser Medium Capital Ships *Procursator-class Star Destroyer *Luminous-class Medium Cruiser *White Guardian-class Escort Frigate *Liberation-class Escort Frigate *Grandeur-class Gun Destroyer Light Capital Ships *Nexu-class Corvette (With MMA) *Specter-class Heavy Corvette *Bakura-class Assault Transport *Seraphim-class Missile Corvette (with TAQ) Gunships *Todoh-class Escort *Black Crusader-class Anti-Starfighter Corvette *CoreX-class Heavy Gunship (with CEC) Starfighters *Eta-12 Epsilon Light Interceptor *Star Hawk-class Interceptor *Star Fury-class Starfighter *Star Shadow-class Starfighter *Star Streak-class Interceptor *Belltora-class Bomber Shuttles *Revan-class Troop-Assault Shuttle *Halo-class Armed Transport Shuttle *Shar'shalla-class Heavy Transport *Giga-class Heavy Transport Space Transports *Swan-class Armed Freighter *Star Wind-class *Gemini-class *Paragus-class Fuel Hauler *Talus-class Supply Ship *Sarina-class Cargo Hauler Personal Ships *Eda-class Starskiff *Starstream-class Personal Courier *Draken-class Yacht Planetary Vehicles Military Vehicles *Karama Land Command Cruiser *Chimera Self Propelled Gun *Wolfin-class armed speeder (Original designer, later with MMA in trade agreement) *Tsunami Amphibious Assault Tank *Predator Droid Tank *Hammerhead Assault Tank Civilian Vehicles *Hydra Speeder Bike *Utility Landspeeder *Hyperion Hovercraft Walker Models *AT-VT *Advanced Assault Droid Walker *All Terrain Shock Enforcer *Wraith-class Assault Walker Aquatic Vehicles *Skipper Patrol Boat *Sovereign-class Naval Battleship *Mikaru-class Naval Destroyer *Tranquil-class Mini-Sub *Hitsu-class Missile Destroyer Air Vehicles *Aurora Atmospheric Fighter *Guardian Dropship *Dragon High Speed Precision Bomber Other Vehicles *Type-11 Maintenance Craft Ship Components *M-I Hyperdrive Motivator *M-II Hyperdrive Motivator *High Mobility Aerial Tactics Mode Upgrade Droid Models *Oculus Probe Droid *Kashh Recon Droid *B-type Assault Droid (With MMA) *Ber'ta-class Heavy Battle Droid Weapons Personal Weapons *Mark-II Concussion/Blaster Rifle *V-92 Blaster Pistol (With Six Stars) *Type-98 Blaster Rifle *Type-99 Rotary Blaster *Type-210 Anti-Armor Pistol *Type-220 Anti-Armor Carbine *Vajra M50 AIWS *Type-300 SOIWS *Type-310 Assault Rifle *Type-332 Special Operations Hand Blaster *Type 703 Hand Blaster *Type-711 Sniper Rifle *Type-800 Anti-Armor Rifle *Type-864 Slugthrower ICWS *Type-MX Heavy Repeating Slugthrower (with others) Ship Board Weapons *Type-1000 Turbolaser *Kallana-type 46cm Cannon *Mark-XXXVI Defense Gun Weapon Emplacements *Hammerfaust Automated Artillery Installation *Gungnir Space Mine *Kallana-type 46cm Cannon *Solla-type Neutron Laser Equipment *Type-412 Fusion Reactor *Type-30 Orbital Dropped Sensor Beacon *Type-3876 Shield Generator Structures *Defender Long Range Sensor Emplacement *Type-98 Vehicle Maintenance Bay Space Stations *Type-462 Communications Relay *Yusanis-class GMU Space Dock *ODIN-class Defense Station *Raskta-class Space Defense Platform Category:Mikaru Clan Category:Mikaru Corporation Category:Galactic Merchants Union